warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Forbidden Friends
Chapter 1~ Cinderpaw "Cinderkit has reached the age of six moons," Beaverstar meowed, "and is ready to become an apprentice." he continued, "Cinderkit, come forward, do you promise to listen to your mentor, and follow the ways of the noble code?" "I do!", she squeaked "Then by the powers of StarClan, you will be called Cinderpaw, Fallowclaw, you mentored Jayfang well, now you will mentor Cinderpaw," Beaverstar's tone jingled in Cinderpaw's ear, and soon the whole clan yowled, "CINDERPAW! CINDERPAW!", she leaped of the great HighRock and darted into the appretices' den. In the morning, Troutpaw asked Cinderpaw to share a vole with him, and boy, she never tasted vole before so yes! Ripplefoot, the deputy, called out a hunting patrol "Leopardshade, take out a patrol with Dawnfeather, Mallowclaw, Sandheart, and Hayflower." "Okay!" Leopardshade meowed and ran out of camp. Cinderpaw stared at the camp entrance, and then back to the apprentice's den, and ran out of the camp. She darted into LightClan's territory, and then she heard a slight meow and then she saw a blurry shade of a brown and black tabby tom. "Hi! I'm Bramblepaw" he meowed "Hi! I'm Cinderpaw" Cinderpaw responded back, "So Cinderpaw, wanna meet at the RiverRocks tonight?" Bramblepaw mewed, Should I? Or should I not? Cinderpaw wondered, and then an answer appreared "Yes! I would love to" Cinderpaw finally meowed "Okay, tonight, at moonhigh okay?" "Okay!" Cinderpaw meowed back, and darted back into the forest. When moonhigh rolled around, Cinderpaw yawned, got up, and snuck out of camp to see Bramblepaw. She darted into the woods and stopped by the old hollow tree Yum! Maybe I'll get that rabbit for GorseClan! "Cinderpaw!" a voice came from the rocks near by, it was Bramblepaw! "Bramblepaw! Cinderpaw yowled "I'm here!" As they slept, Bramblepaw suddenly woke up "Cinderpaw?" Bramblepaw mewed, "Yeah?" Cinderpaw mewed "I like you" he purred, "WHAT?!" Cinderpaw meowed "I like you!" Cinderpaw finished. "Well, I guess we both like eachother," Bramblepaw muttered "Oh, I never knew that. Bramblepaw," Cinderpaw murmured "Well, now you know, Cinderpaw" Bramblepaw meowed, and they sat in the lighted spot with moonlight sparkling on their pelts. The next morning, Cinderpaw heard a screech, It was Beaverstar's daughter, Whiteleaf "No, father NO!" she yowled "I'm sorry, Whiteleaf," he whispered, "I'll always be with you in your hea" before he could finish his sentence, his last breath was gone and was on his way to StarClan. "What happened, Whiteleaf?" Cinderpaw meowed "Well, he got this death-looking vole last night, and this morning, I usually hear a voice in the morning, so I thought something went wrong so I padded in his den, and I saw him, lifeless, and you know the rest" Whiteleaf replied, "But aren't you happy Ripplefoot will be leader?" Cinderpaw mewed "No, you don't understand. Ripplefoot was a ClawClan cat. Once his clan left he said he was a long-lost GorseClan warrior, and he's always ''battlethirsty," Whiteleaf muttered "So?" Cinderpaw demanded "''So? He will always lead us in battle. Don't you understand?" "Yes" Cinderpaw meowed. The next moon Ripplefoot, now Ripple''star'' didn't plan a battle, until now! "We will plan a ballte on, LightClan!" he declared "LightClan?" Cinderpaw gulped "Why? Don't you want to go to battle?" asked Sandheart Just then, she remembered Bramblepaw was from LightClan! I have to go warn Bramblepaw! Cinderpaw thought and ran off. "Bramblepaw!" she yowled. A blurry shape appeared "Bramblepaw!" she yowled "What is it?!" he meowed "Ripplestar is planning an attack on your clan!" she muttered "WHAT?!" Bramblepaw hissed "Yeah" Cinderpaw meowed "I have to go warn my clan!" Bramblepaw meowed, as it started to rain, and left, leaving Cinderpaw underneath the spakling raindrops of the sky. Chapter 2~ The Battle The day of the battle had come at last, everyone was leaving, except the elders, kits, and Cinderpaw. Then she remembered she was suppose to meet Bramblepaw today! She ran out of the camp and followed the other path to LightClan, She found the Spakling Stones and perched on one until Bramblepaw came, and the a blurry brown tabby shape appeared "Bramblepaw!" Cinderpaw meowed as she ran closer to him "So you escaped?" Cinderpaw meowed to Bramblepaw "Yeah. How about you?" "WelI I did escape and I have bad news for you" "What is is?" Bramblepaw mewed "Well, our.. er leader is dead and," before she could finish, Bramblepaw meowed "And Ripplestar is leader. I know!" he meowed, "So who's the deputy, Cinderpaw?" Cinderpaw knew there was no deputy, so she mewed "Er.. there is no deputy" "What?!" Bramblepaw meowed, anoyed "Ripplestar never chose a deputy?" he mewed "Nope. I have to go help my clanmates now, Bramblepaw. Okay?" Cinderpaw murmured "Okay" he meowed and they both ran off. Cinderpaw ran though the bushes and poked her head out of the closest one near the battle and saw her mentor, Fallowclaw, fighting a brod-sholdered, black tom "Taste my blood"! he snarled and clawed Fallowclaw's throat, "FALLOWCLAW!!" Cinderpaw leaped out the bushes and snuck under his belly and sliced it open. In seconds, he went to the Dark Forest "Wow" Ripplestar mewed "Cinderpaw, you're going to become a warrior in one quarter moon!" soon, all of GorseClan was yowling and soon Ripplestar meowed "Retreat, GorseClan, retreat!". Two days passed, Cinderpaw was licking herself clean since the unexpected battle with a mouse, and slipped in fox dung *EWW!* and swam in a river and was licking up the leftover water in her pelt, and then sneaked out of camp to see Bramblepaw. She ran to the abandoned pit and skidded to halt, What a hot day though, should I go see Bramble-'', but before she could finish, a head knocked her in the muddy pit. She turned her head to see Bramblepaw laughing "Hey!" she meowed playfully and pulled his tail and he dove in the mud. They started laughing, rolling in the mud, played in the lake, and played in the abandoned training pit . Five more days passed and Ripplestar called a clan meeting "I, Ripplestar, leader of GorseClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice, she trained hard and revenged for her dead mentor, and is ready to become a warrior. Cinderpaw, do you promise to follow the ways of the code and respect the warriors duties?" he meowed "I do" Cinderpaw meowed, "Well, then, Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be called Cindercloud, StarClan honors your bravery and loyalties and welcome you as a full warriors of GorseClan "Cindercloud! Cindercloud!" the whole clan cheered and Cindercloud sat for her virgil. The next day, Cindercloud went to see Bramblepaw, ''I wonder what his warrior name is Cindercloud thought, and a big blurry shade of brown and black appeared "Bramblepaw!" Cindercloud meowed "Bramble''pelt''" he mewed "Oh, I'm Cindercloud" Cindercloud meowed Category:Fanfiction Category:Shadewhisker1's FanFiction Category:Midnight Series